This invention relates generally to air dropped weapons such as bombs and rockets, and more particularly to weapons provided with wrap-around fins which are roll-rated stabilized.
Wrap-around fins of proper design have been found to avoid roll resonance and roll-yaw coupling thus alleviating two problems plaguing current general-purpose bombs and other air dropped weapons. However, a problem that is characteristic af wrap-around fin missile configurations is high roll-rate at high angles af attack. The elimination of high roll-rates is an important factor in controlling Magnus instability of air launched weapons, particularly bombs, as was painted out in Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,934.